


One-Shots Of M A N Y Various Fandoms

by left_with_our_hands



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Molly Weasley, Dom Sherlock Holmes, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Gay, Good Charlie Weasley, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Morning After, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oblivious Spencer Reid, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Possessive Sherlock, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Relationship(s), Sherlock Being an Idiot, Sherlock is a Mess, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left_with_our_hands/pseuds/left_with_our_hands
Summary: this was originally on my wattpad but here we are
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Reader, Charlie Weasley/You, Sabrina Spellman/Reader, Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sherlock Holmes/You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. read me between the lines; charlie weasley

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally on my wattpad but here we are

•  
"Don't be stupid."  
"So don't be myself?"  
"Yes."  
•

Of all to be said for humanity, they had a tendency to be profoundly oblivious and you were being reminded of this for quite possibly the 100th time at the Weasley's.

You loved the family dearly but most of them wouldn't notice if the rotting body of the great Merlin himself was sitting next to them for dinner. Molly, who had practically raised you, was not so oblivious and she was very aware of your long time crush on the most oblivious of them all.

Charlie Weasley was handsome, brave, witty, strong, and a complete idiot. You had been fawning over him for years and had even told him you loved him in a drunken state of madness. Bill had informed you afterwords of what you did and you just about died until you realized that Charlie had no memory of the event. You confessed to Bill your long kept feeling for his younger brother and he and Molly had been attempting to force the two of you together ever since.

According to Molly, Charlie had been single for far too long, aka his entire life, and you were perfect for him, which you doubted. Finally, after much arguing with Bill, you agreed to tell Charlie how you felt about him. You texted him telling him to meet you upstairs so you could tell him something. You kept it vague and he quickly responded with 'See you soon!'

You paced nervously around the room and only when he walked in did you stand still. He smiled kindly at you, all shiny teeth and crinkled eyes. "What did you want to tell me?"

You attempted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. You chuckled nervously before blurting out, "You're an idiot," and running out of the room. As you quickly made your way down the winding stairs and into the Weasley's backyard, you mentally smacked yourself. You could already hear Bill's voice calling you a coward and see Molly's disapproving looks.

Meanwhile, Charlie stood in the middle of the room, very confused. It wasn't as if you hadn't said this before but you had never seemed so nervous to tease him. He slowly walked downstairs and into the kitchen, finding his mother there. He sat down at the table, still confused. Molly sat across from him and waited for an explanation. Charlie glanced up at her and sighed. "Y/n told me she had something to tell me and when I show up, she seems so nervous but all she said was 'you're an idiot' and ran away! I don't understand."

Molly laughed. "She loves you Charlie."

Charlie's eyes widened. "Wha...really? Then why didn't she say that? Why hasn't she told me she loves me?"

Molly chuckled again, this time softer. "That girl tells you she loves you a million times over, boy; she just has a different way of saying it than most folks. Sometimes 'I love you' is just a smile or a hug or listening to you talk. Sometimes 'I love you' is 'you're an idiot'."

You interrupted her, standing behind Charlie. "Sometimes 'I love you' is 'I love you Charlie Weasley'."

Charlie stood up, turning around, and saw you standing there nervously. He grinned. "Can 'I love you' be a kiss?"

You laughed. "Why don't we find out?"

Charlie stepped closer, wrapping an arm around your waist pulling you flush against him, and smiled down at you. Right before your lips were touching, he whispered, "You're an idiot," and then he kissed you.  
•  
Charlie Weasley was handsome, brave, witty, strong, an amazing kisser, all yours, and a complete idiot. But you wouldn't have it any other way.  
•


	2. nightly pains; sherlock holmes

"I'd get on my knees for you."

"Darling, you already are."

Sherlock Holmes had you on a leash, both metaphorically and literally. And you loved him for that. John had walked in on the two of you enough that he had a habit of knocking, even though he still lived in the flat. You felt bad but you couldn't really help it. You weren't the one in control.

To most people, you were Sherlock's funny and sweet girlfriend who helped with cases whenever you could. You were good friends with Lestrade so Anderson tended to bring up various conspiracy theories about how Sherlock managed to convince you to go out with him. The classic was, of course, it was all a lie. However Anderson could never figure out a reason that you would pretend to be in a relationship with a so-called machine. His current favorite theory was that Sherlock was blackmailing you. Whenever you came along to the crime scene, Anderson made a point of telling you that "he could help" and "the police deal with blackmail all the time". However, at 221B, things were different. Not better, not worse, just different and completely Anderson free.

You felt bad for John. Sherlock had lots of very specific rules for you but you were an expert at finding and exploiting loopholes. You took great joy in breaking his rules and Sherlock took great joy in punishing you for it. His punishments changed according to the “crime” but his personal favorite was spanking you until you felt it every time you sat down. He would add more for every noise you made and would have you try to function as if nothing was wrong. John may have been oblivious but he eventually figured out what was going on, with a little help from him accidentally coming home early and not telling Sherlock.

Another day, another morning, and you woke up in Sherlock's bed. This was not unusual. What was unusual was that Sherlock was missing. He thoroughly enjoyed watching you realize just how many marks there were. You liked being marked but Sherlock was never discrete nor gentle. You heard his voice in the other room but he sounded frustrated and the conversation was clearly not one-sided. So, assuming it was John, you wrapped the sheet around yourself and wandered out. (John had seen you naked enough that it didn't bother you anymore. It did, however, bother Sherlock that it didn't bother you. He tended to get jealous but would never willingly admit it.) When you entered the room you realized you were right, he was not alone. But John was not the one sitting across from him.

An older couple, a man and a woman, were sitting on the beat up couch across from Sherlock. You stopped awkwardly, flushed red, pulled the sheet closer, and became vividly aware of the red marks on both your ankles and wrists.

The woman was the first to notice you. "Oh hello dear! Sherlock didn't mention a female companion! Not that he tells us much of anything. What's your name, sweetheart?"

Sherlock's eyes widened as yours darted over to him. He strode over to you and curled his arms around your waist, fully prepared to carry you back to his bedroom. But then the man spoke up. "Now, Sherlock. We are your parents and we have the right to meet the woman you're living with! If you would set her down and let us get to know her, that would be lovely."

Sherlock rolled his eyes but led you over to his chair and, after he sat down, set you on his lap. His arms staying curled around you, Sherlock sighed as you shifted nervously in his lap. "Y/n", he murmured in your ear, "breathe. Stop squirming. These are my parents." Then looking back at the older couple. "What do you want to know."

The woman sighed then said, smiling, "What's your name, dear?"

"Her name is Y/n."

His mother sighed again. "I named you, Sherlock. The least you could do is respect that. Let Y/n tell me herself."

Sherlock closed his eyes briefly and groaned. “You know her name, what else is there." He quickly stood, placing you behind him, and attempted to herd his parents out the door. “I would at least like to know your relationship with her!” You spoke up, voice quiet and worn. “I am his girlfriend, sir.” This seemed to satiate the couple and they allowed themselves to be shepherded out of the flat. His father said one last thing as they left, inaudible to you but Sherlock grimaced. Something was growled in return but all you heard of it was “sex life” and “none of your business”.

When the door was closed you gave a sigh of relief and collapsed on the floor. Sherlock chuckled and made his way over to you. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't know they would be here." He titled your chin up towards him and winked. "I don't think they noticed the marks on your wrist, if you were worried. But the ones on your ankles..." You groaned. “Did they actually?” He nodded. “Now they know what a brat you are.” Then, in a softer voice, he asked. "Did you enjoy last night? I wasn't too rough, was I?"

You smiled up at him. "It was perfect. You were perfect. You always are." You tilted your head in contemplation. "How long do you think John will be gone?"

Sherlock chuckled again. "Long enough, why? Got an idea, little girl?”

You allowed the sheet to fall as you rose to your knees, pouting briefly. "Wanna make you feel better."

The man above you paused, considering. Then his hand went to the nape of your neck and pulled you closer. "Eye contact, darling. I want to see you choke."

  
  



End file.
